


We will find each other

by Neuqe



Series: Neuqe's Flashvibe week '17 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1 Earth 2 Au, Established Relationship, FlashVibe Week 2017, Fluff, M/M, this isn't au but their earth 2 doppelgangers are talked about, use of Cisco's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: Cisco accidently vibes Earth-2 and learns something new about Reverb.





	We will find each other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Flashvibe week! As I mentioned in the tags, this isn't au because I'm bad at following prompts. This takes place somewhere in season 2

Cisco wakes up with a startle, immediately causing Barry to wake up too as his limbs are around him like an octopus. 

“Are you okay?” Barry asks softly, but his voice is slurred by drowsiness.

Cisco cannot blame him for being sleepy. It is middle of the night. He is exhausted, too. 

“Yeah,” he answers with a deep sigh, “I had a vibe.”

Cisco buries his face into his hands, and closes his eyes. He tries to breathe deeply. The vibes still tends to give him the worst and exasperating headaches, especially when they are unintended and uncontrollable.

The pain is throbbing in his forehead. 

“Your head hurts,” Barry says gently, and it sounds more like a statement than a question. 

Cisco settles for nodding. 

He feels Barry getting out of the bed as the mattress shifts slightly. Cisco rubs his face before opening his eyes again. 

The room is dimly lit, but he can see Barry standing next to the bed, looking around as he searches for something, probably his clothes.

“I’m gonna get you some painkillers,” he announces, and he reaches to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.

Cisco groans and stares at the shadows on the ceiling. “I don’t think I have any.”

“Not a problem. Be back in a flash,” Barry says, and Cisco can hear his grin in his voice. 

Cisco huffs. “Come up with better puns.”

He feels a soft kiss on his forehead before Barry is gone with a whoosh of air.

It only takes few minutes before he returns with a packet of ibuprofen and a glass of water. He sits on the edge of the bed, and hands the pills and glass of water to Cisco. 

“I love you,” Cisco mutters as he swallows the pills and drinks the glass empty. 

“So you have said,” Barry says with a chuckle, and moves the duvets to crawl to his side of the bed. He turns off the light, and Cisco is grateful. The luminous light did not help his headache. 

“Where did you even get these?” Cisco asks with confusion. Not many stores in Central City are open in the middle of the night. 

“There’s a 24/7 drug store across the city,” Barry says with a hum and shrug as if it would be the most effortless thing in the world. 

“Across the city,” Cisco echoes with disbelief, but he grins. 

“What’s the point of having a speedster boyfriend if he does not get you painkillers in the middle of the night just because he can?” Barry asks, and pulls the duvet over him. 

“Plenty of other, very valid, points that I’d list if my head wasn’t trying to kill me,” Cisco says, even though he knows Barry is joking, and lies down. 

Barry’s smile is gentle but exhausted. “Do you need anything else?”

He sounds as if he would do anything if Cisco asked. 

Cisco shakes his head, and settles down next to Barry. He rests his head on his own pillow, yet he is so close to Barry that he can feel his breath on his skin. 

“No, it’s gonna be okay soon,” Cisco breathes out, and reaches to take Barry’s hand into his and brings it closer to kiss his knuckles. 

Painkillers should dull the pulsating pain soon. 

“Do you wanna talk about the vibe?” Barry asks, but his tone is not demanding. It is more of an offhandedly-asked question, intended as a way to pass the time because neither of them will be able to fall asleep soon. 

Cisco knows he could refuse and Barry would not mind. He would merely come up with something else to talk about.

He no longer feels the need to tell the team about every vibe he has. He tells Barry most of them, mostly because he is often there when he has them. Some of the vibes are small and insignificant. 

Few days ago, he vibed Iris sneezing. He was able to say bless you before she even sneezed, which was hilarious but completely irrelevant.

“I didn’t vibe the end of the world if that’s what you’re asking,” Cisco mutters with a chuckle. 

“Good. I can go on with my life without an end of the world.”

“It was one of those dream vibes,” Cisco tells, and rubs his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Barry says with a small laugh. 

“I haven’t told you about those,” Cisco says as soon as he realises it. He intertwines their fingers. “I’m sorry, I meant to tell you and then I forgot,” he explains. 

The thing with dating your best friend is that you just assume that the other one knows everything because they have been in your life for so long.

“You could tell me now,” Barry suggests. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. When we were on our less fortunate trip to Earth-2, Reverb told me that we’re all connected. I didn’t understand him, so I just regarded it as a part of his non-sense. I mean he did have his issues and sociopathic tendencies. Not my fault I didn’t believe him first,” Cisco explains.

Barry merely half-grins.

“I didn’t get what he meant until we came back home, and I started having these dreams. They’re more vivid than normal dreams, soon I realised they aren’t my dreams but vibes. What’s even more confusing is that they aren’t normal vibes either. I’m vibing the memories of other Ciscos across the multiverse. It usually happens when I’m sleeping because I’ve less control over my powers.”

Barry nods, and strokes the back of Cisco’s hand with his thumb. 

“Can you communicate with those vibes or is it just random?”

“It’s like this weird sleep fuelled group chat where we cannot control what we send or what we receive or whom will be in the receiving end,” Cisco says with a chuckle.

Barry hums as a response. “Sounds useful.”

In a way, Cisco likes the dream vibes. He usually avoids vibing to other Earths because knowing too much about his doppelgangers’ lives will just mess with his head, but he likes knowing something, even a small detail, about their lives. The dream vibe memories tend to be happy ones, which is just another positive side, as he does not have to stress about his doppelgangers’ lives. 

“So what you vibed today?” 

“Reverb,” Cisco grins, “before he became Reverb, and decided to take up that thing he calls a hairstyle,” he continues with a vague hand gesture. 

“A villain origin story?” Barry asks amusedly. 

“Not unless college is his origin story, and if it’s, I cannot blame him. College is stressful,” Cisco remarks. 

“Was it like a specific memory?” Barry asks, and it seems to Cisco that he is genuinely interested in his dream vibes. 

“Yeah, it was his first date with your doppelganger,” Cisco tells, and tries his best to stifle down his laughter as he sees Barry’s reaction.

“I’m trying to ignore the implication that dating me could be used as a justified villain origin story,” Barry jokes with a shit-eating grin, and Cisco snorts.

“It can be stressful,” Cisco deadpans, but as Earth-2 Barry is not a speedster with horrible sense for danger, it probably makes it less stressful for his significant others. 

“Earth-2 Barry and Reverb used to date,” Barry says with disbelief, yet he seems to be amused by the idea.

“Yeah, in college. They seemed happy in the memory,” Cisco says softly, “and Reverb seemed pretty decent before he thought he could be a god.”

Barry hums noncommittally. “Maybe I was right that one time”

“Yes, you have definitely been right only once in your life,” Cisco says wryly, and he is joking, but on the other hand Barry is the worst decision maker in the world. 

Barry rolls his eyes fondly. “I mean the time when I said I cannot imagine a universe where we don’t end up being friends, at least. That we’ll find each other, no matter what.”

Cisco remembers that conversation in desolated corridor in STAR labs. It feels as if it happened very long time ago, in another life. 

He adores and cherishes the idea of it, that they would be destined to be in each other’s lives. It is comforting to think that what they share is so profound and powerful that it would occur across the universes, and defy the circumstances. 

There is a high possibility that Barry might be onto something with his belief. Cisco has not seen every Earth, but in most of them, they have found each other. 

“You get sappy when you’re tired,” Cisco remarks, and strokes Barry’s arm with his hand. 

It is sort of a lie, Barry is always a sap, and in all honesty, Cisco loves it. 

“Don’t you believe in fate?” Barry asks with mock shock, but there is an edge in his voice, as if he would be genuinely curious. 

“Maybe,” Cisco says vaguely with a half-smile. 

He would like to believe, and maybe in certain aspects he truly does. 

Barry seems to accept his answer, and he does not question any further. He remains quiet, and Cisco keeps staring at him. 

“Do you?” 

“Definitely,” he answers immediately, “not in a way that everything in our lives has been decided in advance, but I like to believe that some things happen for a reason. Like us,” he says with a small smile, and nudges Cisco’s arm.

“We happened because I got fed up with pining after you, and we were held as captivates and I didn’t had anything better to do in that small cell except confess,” Cisco recaps, slightly inaccurately.

It had had lot more to do with serious fear of dying, and Barry almost dying, rather than boredom, but that is small details.

“Fate,” Barry concludes with a grin, and Cisco rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Do you ever get envious of your doppelgangers?” He asks suddenly in a thoughtful tone, and Cisco is little taken aback by the seriousness of the question.

“Not really,” Cisco answers slowly, after thinking for a while. “Sure, there are some aspects that are better in their lives, but no matter how messy and complicated things get here, this Earth is definitely my favourite. I’m happy with all of this,” he explains with a vague wave of hand. 

A tiny, but warm, smile tugs on Barry’s lips before he tries to suppress a yawn.

“Small or big spoon?” Cisco asks softly, because it seems that neither of them is feeling awake enough to have an existential discussion about the multiverse and happiness.

Cisco can feel the soothing effects of painkillers, and their bed is so soft and the duvet warm and everything is so serene. He no longer can fight against the drowsiness. 

“Small,” Barry chooses with a sheepish smile, and rolls to his another side. 

Cisco hums and wraps his left arm around him, and whispers few love confessions against his neck before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had like four different versions for this prompt but this was the only one I could finish. As always, all of the grammar mistakes are mine. The name comes from that deleted scene in season 1, you all know which one.
> 
> Also, happy pride month to all of my fellow lgbta+ people!


End file.
